Look My way
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshippy. takes place in Johto um..cant think of a summary so just read it to find out plz leave ur comments
1. A new Begining

Ch1.

May's brunette hair bounced as she raced toward the ferry terminal. She had just made it as the last of the passengers boarded. May pressed her hands against her knees and panted as she caught her breath. Slowly she looked up to see the land disappearing as the ferry began to move. May ran to the railing as she watched Hoen, her home disappear.

It was her first time out all by herself. Ash and Brock had headed to Shino, last she heard. Max had decided to start his journey in Hoen with his new Treecko. May breathed in the crisp ocean air as the crystal waters replaced the land.

The blue eyed girl walked back in, wanting to find her room. After finding her room, May had decided to explore a little. 'I wonder if _he's_ going to be here.' May thought as she scanned the restaurant she had just entered. It was large, especially since it was on a ferry.

It had taken two days for the ferry to reach Johto, the place where May would set out, all by herself. The ferry stops in the port of New Bark Town. 'Ok May, this is where you begin, and make yourself into a somebody!' May thought enthusiastically.

May looked around to see all the stores and the beautiful clothes, she then looked at her clothes. "Oh man, my clothes are so old. Hmm…well since this is a new beginning I might as well get new clothes!" May said happily as she ran into a store. Looking through the many racks of clothes May soon lost track of time. She spent hours looking for new clothes. Finally she had picked an outfit that suited her taste.

May walked out in her new red mini skirt with black shorts underneath and her red midriff hung loosely around her right above her stomach, revealing the black tank top underneath. On her head she had a red head band replacing the old one. May was walking through the forest as she was putting away her old bandana in her new black bag. She had needed it since she was to carry more items now that she was alone. Just as May was about to put the bandana away, a fierce wind blew, pulling out the red bandana out of her hands.

Slinging the bag and putting both straps over her shoulders May raced after the bandana. "Where could it be?" May said aloud as she searched for the red bandana with the white poke ball print on it.

"Pi-pichu!" came the small voice from under a bundle of red cloth. May saw it and ran toward it.

Slowly she picked up her bandana. "Sorry about that, did it fall on you?" May asked the little yellow mouse pokemon on the ground.

"Pichu?" it asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh wow, you're a Pichu!" May said as she took out her new pokedex and looked up the little critter.

"Pi!" "Chu!" the Pichu said as it jumped trying to get at the bandana in May's hand.

"Hmm? Oh you like this?" May asked bringing the bandana closer to the Pichu.

"Chu!" it said happily as it nodded its head.

"Well you can have it, since I don't really need it." May said smiling at the little Pichu.

"But you know I think it would look really cute if it was around your neck. You want me to put it on you?" May asked as she bent down on her knees.

"Pi-chu" it said nodding its head again.

May wrapped it around the little Pichu's neck gently and made it into a little bow at the back. "There, it looks really cute" May said getting up.

"Well bye." May said waving bye to the mouse pokemon. "Chu?" Pichu said as he watched the young girl walk off.

"Hmm..let's see where should I go?" May thought as she looked at her new black pokenav. She had given her old one to Max and bought a new one.

"Pichhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" came the loud shriek. May turned around and ran in the direction of the voice. "It sounds like that little Pichu!" May said as she raced to where she was before.

"Golem!" came the booming voice of the rock pokemon.

"Oh wow, it's a Golem!" May said taking out her pokedex. "Oh no! it's attacking the Pichu!" May said recognizing the Pichu because of the bow on it.

"Go Blazekin!" May yelled calling out her only pokemon on hand.

"Blaze-a-kin!" it yelled it's name as it prepared for battle.

"Use Double Kick on that Golem!" May ordered. Blazekin did just that and frightened away the Golem due to it's immense power. "Good job Blazekin!" May said happily as she recalled her first and most trusted pokemon back into its red and white pokeball.

"You ok?" she asked the frightened Pichu, who nodded yes. "Good, now you stay out of trouble, k?" May asked as she walked away once again.

"Pichuuuuu!" Pichu said as it ran after May. "Huh?" May said startled as the Pichu jumped onto her shoulder.

"You wanna come with me?" she asked the yellow pokemon. It nodded yes happily. "Oh, wow, you're eyes! They're blue just like mine! I didn't notice that before!" May said excited.

"So this is how Ash must've felt with Pickachu on his shoulder." May thought as she made her way to the next town with her new friend.


	2. Reuniting

Ch2.

May had just reached the first town with a Pokemon Contest. "Ok this is going to be the first pokemon contest of the year for the Johto region." May said facing her head toward her Pichu.

Pichu tilted his head, "Chu?" it asked curiously. "You see Pichu, my dream is to become top coordinator and…well…to beat a certain person. You see I want him…to…well…" May sighed, "I want him to acknowledge me." May said looking out toward the city in front of her.

"Chu!" Pichu said as it jumped onto May's head. "Ok, so you gonna help me achieve my dream?" May said trying to look up at her little friend. "Pichu!" Pichu said bringing it's face in front of May's.

"Well let's get going then!" May said as she raced down the hill toward the Pokemon Center. Pichu was holding on tight to May as she raced, going faster than a Rapidash. 'I can see the pink roof of the Pokemon Center, the first step to achieving my dream is just a few steps away!' May thought.

"Nurse Joy!" May said panting as Pichu hoped onto the counter. "Yes?" the pink haired nurse said from behind the orange counter.

"I would like to enter the Cero Pokemon Contest" May said while catching her breath.

"Of course! Do you have your pass?" Nurse Joy said in a cheery voice.

"Actually I was wondering if you could give me a pass." May said shyly.

"Of course," Nurse Joy said as her fingers worked their magic, typing ever so quickly.

After all the procedures were done and May had been entered into the contest, she decided to go outside to practice.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I should use you in a contest yet, since you don't have any experience. Just wait here while I practice with Blaziken. Don't get into trouble." May said as she placed Pichu on a nearby log. His blue eyes shimmered with excitement. As soon as May had begun her practices Pichu was enthralled. It's ears suddenly perked up and Pichu stuck his little black nose into the air.

It smelled something, something very good. Without hesitating it leaped off, its little yellow and black tail bouncing behind it as it dashed toward the source of the mysterious and irresistible smell.

"Rose-eliaaaaa!" came the melodious voice of the rose pokemon Roselia. It's body was all green and it had two bright green leaves covering it like a dress. Small thorns stuck out of it's head for hair and it's roots were split in two to form small little feet. On both it's hands were full bloomed roses.

"Roselia, that's enough of Sweet Scent." Came the voice of a young coordinator. Pichu looked up to see a with boy dazzling green hair, that matched his pokemon. He also had emerald eyes that matched his hair.

"Pichu?" Pichu said as it walked over to Roselia. Roselia looked down at the pokemon crawling near it. "Rosa?" it asked confused.

The boy chuckled. "Looks like your sweet scent attracted this little fella." He said bending down next to his pokemon. His eyes went wide for a minute and then looked at the Pichu curiously.

"That bandana…" he said as he picked up the mouse pokemon into his arms. Pichu didn't seem to mind at all.

May had looked back to see if Pichu was ok, only to be shattered by what was there, or not there. Her precious Pichu was missing, where could it have gone?

"Pichu?" May yelled out in panic as she rushed to the spot she had put Pichu. Blazekin followed after his trainer.

"Blaziken, we have to find Pichu! He could be in trouble!" May said as she raced around trying to figure out where Pichu might be.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken said pointing in the direction that Pichu had previously taken.

"Do you smell Pichu's scent?" May asked rushing over as her pokemon nodded yes. The two of them raced in that direction, fearing the worst.

As May drew nearer she could hear voices, they were all familiar but only one of them could she distinguish.

"Do you like that one?" the boy asked the yellow mouse pokemon as he stroked the back where black stripes could be found. It's soft fur passing through the boys fingers.

"Chuuu!" Pichu shouted joyously. It had a ring of chocolate around its mouth as it licked his ice cream cone.

"Pichu!" May said as she rushed over to her pokemon hugging it tightly. "I figured he was yours." Came the boy's voice, but instead of the soft tone it had before it was now filled with arrogance.

"Yea…thanks for" May looked up only to be flabbergasted **(he..he…I've always wanted to use that word…:P)**

There in front of her was her rival, Drew. "Drew? What are you doing here?!" May shouted in surprise.

"May I'm not deaf you know." Drew said a bit annoyed at being yelled at.

"Oh…sorry…I was just surprised, that's all." May said feeling embarrassed.

"Why are you surprised, I mean after all there is a Pokemon Contest here, so obviously I'd show up to win it. Or is it that you figured that you would have an easy win without me and you were sad to see me here knowing you don't have a chance of winning against me?" Drew asked turning so that May could only see the side of his face.

"What?! Of course not! I can so beat you any time, any day!" May said as she stuck her tongue out at Drew, who in turn flicked his hair.

"So I take it that's your newest pokemon?" Drew said motioning to the Pichu in May's arms, who was still eating its ice cream, which it had managed to save from being squished.

"Yea, I met him just before I got to this town." May said looking down warmly at Pichu.

"So you're gonna use him for the contest?" Drew inquired.

"Well he's not very experienced, so I thought I'd use Blaziken, since he's my only other pokemon." May said looking up at Drew.

"May, you do know that two pokemon are needed for the contests in Johto, right? You need two pokemon for the appeals and the same two pokemon for the battles. You _did know that right?_" Drew asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"O-o—of course!" May stumbled trying to get the words out of her mouth. "If you had let me finish you'd know that, since I only have him and Blaziken and the contest calls for two pokemon I have to use him!" May said turning away to hide the blush on her face.

"Ok, whatever. Well I'll see ya," Drew said as he was about to turn away. "Oh, and May" Drew said turning back to face her.

"Yea?" May asked, a bit of hopefulness in her voice. "Try not lose your pokemon right after you get them." Drew said as he walked away. He smiled as he had just caught a glimpse of May's face as it contorted into an angry expression right before he left.

May's anger soon disappeared. She watched the boy as he left. He hadn't changed, but his outfit sure did. He was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was left unbuttoned and opened, revealing white wife beater underneath. Around his neck was a black leather necklace with a jade circle hanging around it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

'He looks pretty cute in his new outfit…'May thought, but then realizing what she had just thought, she mentally smacked herself.

'What am I thinking? No way! He's my rival, that's it, I just gotta remember that!' May thought as she walked away with her pokemon.

Drew walked on, remembering the look on May's face when he had told her not to lose her pokemon. 'Man, it never gets old. I see she got a new outfit, it's pretty cute on her I guess, but whatever.' Drew thought, not wanting to admit to himself how much he had missed her. 'It's gonna be just like old times.' Drew thought before he walked into his hotel.

He was happy, happier than he was when he was with his pokemon. Drew didn't know why, well the truth was, he did. He just didn't want to admit that he was happy to see May. 'I probably bet she's mad at having to see me, since I'm always making fun of her.' Drew thought sadly as he walked into hist room.


	3. Contest Troubles

Ch3.

May had been practicing all day for the contest, surprisingly enough, she had woken up even before the sun rose. May had wanted to train with Pichu, since it had no previous experience, whatsoever.

"Ok Pichu, now use Sweet Kiss!" May said as Pichu smiled cutely and then blew a kiss by putting its paw at its lips and then pointing it in front of him. A small red heart flew out and popped at it touched the tree that had been standing in front of Pichu.

"Great" May said smiling encouragingly toward the yellow pokemon as it looked up at her with his sky blue eyes. In reality, May was getting desperate, she had no clue what to do. Sweet kiss was a very good contest attack, but how was she going to use it with one of Blaziken's attacks?

She had no combinations, how was she going to put together Pichu's cute attacks and Blaziken's cool and tough attacks?

May sat down against the tree and sighed. 'this is going to be harder than I thought.' She thought as she placed a hand over her head. Then suddenly, a shadow towered above her, May looked up and brought her sapphire eyes to meet emerald ones. The boy had a smirk plastered on his face like always.

"DREW!" May said as soon as she recognized the young coordinator's face. She abruptly stood up to face him, he was about a head taller than her and she had to bring her face up to meet him eye to eye.

"Hey May" Drew said as he placed one arm against the tree that May was leaning on. May blushed at realizing the strange position this had put them in, but the blush soon faded as she realized what the boy was here for. 'He's here to make fun of me, I just know it!' May thought as she stared back into the boy's eyes with defiance.

There was something in his eyes, but May just couldn't put her finger on it, what was it?

"So May, how's practice coming?" Drew asked smugly.

May peeked a quick glance at her Pichu who was happily playing with Blaziken. She then returned her attention back to the boy who was mere inches from her.

"Actually it's going great!" May said as she leaned in closer to Drew, who cocked his eyebrow at what she was doing. She playfully smiled as her face was ever so close to his, teasing him. Drew blushed and then May coolly walked away from him and went towards her pokemon.

Roselia who was with the other pokemon laughed as she saw this, and Blaziken rolled his eyes at the two. Pichu merely looked on, bewildered, new to the two coordinator's relationship he didn't realize the feelings the two held for each other.

"Oh really?" Drew asked, getting back his cool.

May turned back around to face him, "Really" she said with a smug grin, just like the one Drew had earlier.

Drew flicked his hair as he began his reply, "Because, I thought it would be rather hard for someone to be able to find the perfect combination attacks considering you're using such incompatible pokemon." Drew said as he looked down at Pichu.

May's anger flared up, "Really?" she asked coolly, "Well, I can understand why_ you_ might say that. But for an experienced coordinator like me, this is mere child's play" May said grinning.

"Looks like your comebacks have improved. But I doubt that this is going well for you, I'd be surprised if you even pass the preliminary rounds quite frankly." Drew said, a little taken back that May had actually come up with a good come back.

May couldn't control her anger any longer, and it burst out, "Why you! I'll show you! We're going to pass the preliminary rounds and we're going to win the contest!" May shouted in rage.

Drew laughed and flicked his hair as he walked away with Roselia following right behind him. 'I still got it.' Drew thought happily as he walked away, another successful attempt at making May mad. 'She's so cute when she gets angry like that.' Drew thought as he walked out of the park that May had been training in.

"Hey, Drew! Wait!" May said as she ran after him, Drew turned around to see May and her pokemon chasing him.

"Yea May?" he asked, rather confused at this.

"I…well…I was just wondering…." May said, uncertainty washing over her.

"Yea?" Drew asked, curious as to what the girl was getting at.

"Well, what pokemon are you going to be using?" May asked bluntly.

Drew smirked, "Well obviously Roselia, and as for my other pokemon, it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait till the contest to find out." Drew said as he walked away. The boy raised one hand, to gesture a 'good bye' as he walked off into the distance.

May sighed, 'That's not fair…he knows my pokemon, why can't I know his?' May thought sadly as walked back into the forest with Pichu on her shoulder and Blaziken close behind.

May spent the rest of the day practicing for the contest. "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" May said happily to her pokemon, a few hours later. The contest was to be the next day, and May didn't have much time left, she had to get everything perfect by the end of that day.


	4. New Friend?

Ch4.

It was the day of the contest, and May woke up bright and early, to prepare herself for it. This was very strange for the young brunette, usually she was the last one to wake up.

"Pi-chu…" Pichu said rubbing his sapphire eyes, adjusting them to morning sun.

"You cant be tired today, Pichu!" May said looking over at the pokemon on her shoulder. Pichu looked back at her and a smile spread across it's cute face, stretching from one red cheek to the other.

May ran to the contest hall, as she was hyped up with energy. She reached the contest hall only to realize that it was not yet open.

"He…he…guess I woke up really early." May said, as she and Pichu sweat dropped.

"Oh well, some fresh air will do us good before a contest." May said as she threw a red and white pokeball into the air.

"BLAZIKEN!" came the mighty roar of the fierce fire pokemon.

May smiled at seeing just how energetic her Blaziken was. Then, all three of them turned their heads to a nearby bush.

"What's going on over there?" May wondered aloud as she walked nearer to the bush. Her eyes widened as she looked through the shrubs.

"Okay, now remember Jolteon, try not to over do it, other wise, you might get hurt." Came a sweet voice.

"Oh, wow, it's a Jolteon!" May said aloud in surprise. A young girl with dark purple hair turned toward the bushes where May and her pokemon were.

"Oh, my, I didn't realize anyone was here this early." The girl said as she got up, her hair was cut short and it framed her face, kind of like a bob. It was put to the side with a small clip on the right side of her head. She was wearing a blue frilly mini-skirt with a plain white shirt, and her eyes were green.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have jumped out like that…huh?" May said embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head.

The girl shook her head gently, "No, it's not a problem at all." She said sweetly.

"That's a Jolteon, right?" May asked as she took out her pokedex. After gathering the information given to her by her pokedex, she placed it back in her bag.

"It's soo cute! Can I pet it?" May asked, but before waiting for the reply she reached out her hand.

"WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" the girl said, but the warning came too late, and May pricked her fingers on Jolteon's spiky hair.

"OOOWWW!" May screamed in pain, as she blew on her fingers.

"Oh, are you ok?" the girl asked as she went over to May to help her.

"Yea, guess I should've listened to you." May said with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm May by the way!" May said as she held out her other hand.

"I'm Megan!" the girl said as she shook hands with May.

"Let's go get you some ice for that hand of yours." Megan said as the two walked off to find some ice.

Afterwards, the two girls went to a park bench to talk, "So you're gonna be in the contest too huh?" May asked as she put the ice on her hand.

"Too? You mean you're gonna be in it?" Megan asked in surprise as she looked across at the girl. May nodded happily.

"Well look who it is." The two girls turned the heads to face the direction in which the voice came from.

"Drew!" both girls yelled in surprise, Drew flicked his hair at the mention of his name.

Then he looked at the girl with dark purple hair, "Do I know you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…no, I'm just a big fan…" Megan said looking down and blushing.

Drew then noticed the ice pack on May's hand, and then looked at the Jolteon. He smirked, 'She's so stupid, like always.' He thought to himself.

"Lemme guess May, you stupidly went and pet Jolteon, without realizing how sharp it's spikes were, right?" he said in that same arrogant voice.

May blushed and puffed her face, "What makes you think that?" May asked turning away.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Drew said teasing her.

"Uh…May, you know the famous Drew?" Megan asked, awed that her newly found friend was friends with _the_ Drew.

"Uh…yea, I guess I do," May said, confused as to why Megan was so excited. 'Don't tell me she's one of Drew's little groupies.' May thought with annoyance.

"Wow, May, you must be some great coordinator if _the_ famous Drew is your friend." Megan said with stars in her eyes.

"Uh…well…" May said a bit embarrassed at having been called a great coordinator.

"Actually, she's a third rate coordinator who's not worthy of my presence." Drew said in his teasing and superior attitude.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" May screamed as she was about to plunge at Drew. Then it dawned on Drew, "May…" he said slowly as thought about the curious event.

"Yea?" May asked wondering what was on his mind.

"Why are you here so _early_?" Drew asked, knowing for a fact that the girl in front of him was not one to get up early.

"Well…I thought I'd wake up early to prepare myself before the contest!" May said triumphantly, wanting to look good in front of her rival.

"Oh really? So you were that nervous about competing against me that you woke up early, huh?" Drew said with a grin.

"What?!!? No, that's not it!" May said as her face turned beet red, from anger.

"Well, um…you guys, it's almost time for the contest, don't you think we should head inside?" Megan said as she sweat dropped at the site.

"Hmp, you're right Megan, let's go!" May said as she stormed off into the contest hall with Megan and Drew following behind.

"Perfect!" those two losers are here, and looks like my plans going perfectly." Came a creepy voice as two grey –blue eyes watched the three walk into the contest hall.


	5. Contest Begins! Part 1

Ch5.

"Oh, my darlings! It's soooo good to see you again!" came an all too familiar voice. May and Megan turned in the direction of the voice, while Drew shuddered at remembering to whom that voice belonged to.

"H-Harley!" May said, somewhat surprised. Drew gave the tall purpled hair man a cold glance.

"Oh come now Drew, don't look at me in such a cold way. I thought we'd be on more friendly terms by now!" Harley said as he put a handkerchief to his eyes, wiping away tears.

"_Your_ crocodile tears won't work on me, Harley." Drew said harshly.

Harley gave the boy a devilish grin and then turned his attention to May, "What a lovely outfit you have on May! It suits you to a "T"!" Harley said, getting a hold of May's hands.

"And I see you haven't changed a bit." May said sweatdropping.

"Well darling, when you have such a fashionable outfit as I do, you don't ever have to change it!" Harley said looking into May's eyes.

Harley's grey-blue eyes wandered over to Megan, "Is this your new friend, May?" Harley said in a dangerous tone.

"Um…yea…this is Megan," May said introducing Harley to the girl standing beside her. "And Megan, this is Harley…" May said, a bit unsure.

"Hmm…a pleasure." Harley said, deeming this girl unworthy of him.

"Well anyways, I better get going, seeing as how the contest will start any second now." Harley said as he left for the back room.

"Uh…May, you're friend was quite strange." Megan said as she watched Harley walk off.

"He…he…yea…" May said as she watched Harley as well.

"Well come on, let's go." Drew said, he had a bad feeling about this, everytime Harley was around, May was somehow in danger.

"Hey wait up Drew!" May said as she and Megan ran after Drew. All three of them waited in the back room patiently, waiting for their turns. May looked around, but had not found trace of the strange purple haired man.

'Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to be on my guard.' May thought as she turned back to the screen in front of them all.

"Welcome everyone!" came the excited voice of the MC. She ran out onto stage, her golden brown curls bouncing as she came onto the stage. Like the other MC's May had met, this one too looked similar. The only difference was this one wore a dark green spaghetti strap with a light green vest and tan cargo pants. The Johto MC's name was Jillian, and she had begun to introduce the judges, one by one. After the introduction was over, the crowd waited eagerly as Jillian began the contest off.

"Ok everyone, let's begin!" She shouted as she moved off from center stage. Jillian called out the name of a coordinator May did not know. One by one, coordinators went out and made their appeals, combining both their pokemon's attacks beautifully.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you coordinator number 38, Harley!" Jillian said into the microphone as Harley walked out on stage, blowing kisses to everyone.

"Ok my lovelies, let's show them what we've got!" Harley whispered to the pokeballs before throwing them into the air. A brilliant white light flashed before their eyes before the people were able to distinguish the pokemon.

"SNEASEL!" "Octi---lerryy" came the two voices as the light disappeared.

Sneasel was a cat like pokemon, with dark blue fur and red feathers making up it's tail, as well as one ontop of it's head. Octillery on the other hand was a red octopus pokemon with yellow suction cups.

"Ok Sneasel, use swift, and Octillery use bubble!" Harley said in his usual high pitched voice.

The two pokemon did as they were told, swift and bubble had collided, but instead of exploding, the two attacks merged. Golden stars could be seen within the multicolored bubbles floating around.

"Now Sneasle, use shadow ball! And Octillery, use hyperbeam!" Harley shouted. The dark orb Sneasle had shot out flew at the bubbles, while Octillery's golden hyperbeam encircled around the dark mass and together they hit the bubbles.

This caused the bubbles to explode, causing a light shower to fall upon the stage and a rainbow to appear in the midst of it all.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" May said, from the backroom, she was full of awe at the scene she was witnessing on the screen. She had to admit, Harley was a good coordinator, even if he was a lousy person.

A few coordinators went after Harley, and then Drew was up, May watched the screen with anticipation.

Drew came onto stage, and like always, fan girls shouted his name with hearts in their eyes.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them, revealing his piercing emerald, taking two red and white pokeballs from his pocket, Drew tossed them in the air.

The flashing lights took on shape, and when the glow vanished it revealed two pokemon.

"ROSELIA!!" Roselia said, in her sweet voice as she appeared out of her pokeball.

May's excitement grew as she watched to see what Drew's other pokemon was.

The light vanished and there appeared a tall pokemon. It's red body gleamed, and its claws shined, while it's yellow eyes gave pierced through the audience.

"SCIZOR!" it said, in a cool and metallic voice as it posed in front of the people.

"Oh wow, it's a Scizor!" May said taking out her pokedex to learn all she could about the pokemon, or atleast what the pokedex offered her.

"Now Roselia, use your petaldance!" Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Rosssa-rei!" the green flower pokemon said as it spun and then sent shimmering pink petals.

"Scizor, use agility and then swift!" Drew said, standing calmly as ever.

Scizor shot out golden stars from its claws, both the stars and the petals entwined and spun all around the stage.

"Now Roselia, change from petaldance into magical leaf!" Drew said turning to his pokemon.

Roselia obeyed, without missing a single step she changed her attacks, while Scizor kept using agility in the midst of all these attacks.

"Wow, will you look at that folks, is not just beautiful?" Jillian said into the mike as everyone's eyes sparkled at the majesty of the combinations that Drew was using.

"Now Scizor, finish this up with Signal Beam!" Drew commanded, wrapping things up.

"Scizor" Scizor said, in the same cool metallic voice as it shot two colorfull beams from its claws. The beams dispersed and shattered everything else, leaving only sparkles to fall from the ceiling.

"And the was a great performance given to us by Drew!" Jillian said as the crowd applauded and Drew walked back inside.

"Our next coordinator is May!" Jillian announced.

May took a deep breath and walked toward the stage. Her eyes had caught Drew's as the two passed eachother, walking in opposite directions.

"Good luck" Drew said with a smirk, May smiled, "Thanks" she replied before walking on.

May walked onto the stage, the lights blinded her for a moment, and then as she regained her sight she looked around and saw the crowd that laid in wait for her. Inhaling once more, May braced herself, in had been a while since she had last preformed. May had almost forgotten the rush of being on stage and performing, but this was her first contest in Johto, she was gonna make this a good one. She looked out into the crowd with a fire in her eyes, ready to begin the contest.

"Ok, here we go, Stage on!" May said as she threw her pokeballs into the air.


	6. Contest Begins! Part 2

Ch6.

"Ok, here we go, Stage on!" May said as she threw her pokeballs into the air.

"Pichu" came the cute voice of the small mouse pokemon. Pichu had temporarily stayed in the pokeball.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken said, full of energy.

"Ok, Pichu use sweetkiss!" May said pointing in front of her.

Pichu cutely winked and blew a kiss, making a heart pop out.

"Now, Blaziken, use ember! And Pichu, spark!" May said quickly.

Her pokemon complied, the embers engulfed the heart, but was not strong enough to break, rather the heart stood in the center of the small fire. Spark jolted around the fiery heart, encircling it.

"Now Blaziken, use Blazekick!" May ordered. Blaziken jumped into the air, as it's foot was covered in fierce flames. Blaziken hit the center of the heart, making it burst. The embers scattered along with the electrical wave. All that was left was tiny flames falling onto the stage.

"What a beautiful display by May and her pokemon. They pulled it off with amazing elegance and grace. Let's give it up for May, Pichu and Blaziken!" Jillian said as the crowd's applauds thundered throughout the room.

May exited the stage with a sigh of relief. She lifted her head to come face to face with none other than her greatest rival, Drew.

"I gotta admit, that wasn't _too_ bad" Drew said flicking his hair and smiling at her. May was sure she would have melted right there and then had Harley not interrupted like always.

"Oh May darling! That was just marvelous! Really, to think with such a horrible choice of a team, you managed to pull it off! You truly are a lucky gal, aren't you?" At the last sentence, Harley's voice became venomous, and Drew's eyes narrowed, making Harley back away.

"Our next coordinator is Megan!" Jillian's voice said, making everyone turn to the screen above them.

"Guess it's my turn" Megan said, a bit nervous.

May smiled at the girl, "Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine" May said as Megan smiled back and walked on.

"You know May, I don't trust that girl Megan," Harley said, in a suspicious voice, as soon as Megan had left.

"Like you're one to talk Harley!" Drew said, as he turned back to the screen.

"Megan is a great person, and I think she's very trustable!" May said triumphantly as she too faced the screen, along with Drew and Harley.

"Whatever!" Harley stated as Megan began her performance on stage.

"Ok, let's go Jolteon! You too Ariados!" Megan said, sending out her two pokemon.

"Doesn't that Ariados look familiar to you?" Drew asked turning towards May, who looked back at the screen, examining the spider like pokemon.

"Oh don't be silly Drew!" Harley said in a really high pitched and nervous voice.

"Ariados, use Night Shade, and Jolteon use spike cannon!" Megan shouted.

Jolteon's spikes were overcome by the nightshade, giving them an eerie glow.

"Now, Ariados, use string shot!" Megan ordered,

Ariados shot out a strong white silk rope that whipped at the spikes, making them spin.

"Now Jolteon, finish it off with thunderbolt!" Megan said, pointing at the spikes.

"Jolt-eon!" Jolteon said as it launched a thunderbolt, shattering the spikes and sending sparkles flying everywhere.

"And that was a lovely performance by Megan, now we will be back with the results from the judges, to tell us who will be going on to the next round." Jillian said, as Megan walked back.

"Phew!" Megan said, happily as she exhaled. May went over to greet her with a smile on her face, and a certain green haired coordinator tagging along behind her.

"That was awesome!" May exclaimed happily as she pat her friend on the back.

"Your Ariados seemed somewhat familiar, where did you get it?" Drew asked, suspicious.

"W-where did I get it?" Megan stuttered, not really knowing how to go about answering the question.

"Yea, _where_ DID you get it?" Drew asked, more suspicious than ever.

"Well, you see, I've had it since I was a child…" Megan said looking down, not making eye contact.

"Oh Drew, leave her alone about it!" May said as she took Megan by the hand and ran to where the screen was. Drew followed the two, walking about nonchalantly.

"Looks like you're not getting along too good with the new girl" Harley snickered.

"Shut up" Drew growled, as Jillian appeared on the screen.

"Ok, everyone, the finalists are…" here she did a dramatic pause as the coordinators appeared on screen.

First was an unknown coordinator, next was Drew, followed by May and then Harely. May turned to face her new friend, seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," May said, trying to comfort the dark purple haired girl.

"It's ok…honestly, I'm fine" Megan said as she wiped away tears and put on a smile. "I'm okay now, but you two do your best!" Megan said, showing her support to her new friends.

May nodded at her and smiled, as Drew looked on, "You were pretty good, I think you shoulda made it instead of Harley" Drew said to the young girl.

"WHAT?!!?" Harely shot in as he heard such appalling words directed at him. The three of them laughed at this as Jillian called Harley and May to the first stage for the fight.

"I'm gonna win this one!" May said cheerily as she went onto the stage.

"Don't be so sure of that" Harley said as he took out his pokemon and sent them out.

The two battled fiercely, but in the end Harley had come out the victor. Although May was disappointed at this, she watched Drew's matches, he had beaten his first opponent and Harely, declaring him the winner of the contest.

"Congrats" May said with a sad smile, "But next time, that ribbion's mine!" May declared happily.

"Don't count on it!" Drew said as he flicked his hair and smirked.

"Hey, you guys cant go yet, don't tell me you're both leaving" Megan said, sadly.

"Well we gotta get going to the next town." May said as she turned to face Megan.

"Why don't you two stay at my place for the night? And maybe leave tomorrow?" Megan said, pleading with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Well…it's getting pretty late I guess" May said thinking it over, "Ok, then, I'd love to stay!" May said, making Megan's face light up.

"What about you Drew?" Megan said, turning toward Drew.

"I don't know…" Drew began, unsure of the idea.

"Oh c'mon Drew!" May said as she dragged him by the hand and ran. Megan went ahead of them to lead the way.

Together the trio headed toward Megan's house, but while they were enjoying their happiness, a tall figure loomed in the shadows, letting out a maniacal laugh.

Sorry I didn't do the whole battle scene, I kinda got lazii XP srry bout that pplz :D


	7. Misunderstandings and Heartbreaks

Ch7.

"Wow, is this you're house?" May asked as she admired the quaint, yet cozy little home to which Megan had led them to.

"Yea, it's not that great, May, you don't have to pretend like its amazing or anything." Megan said looking down and blushing.

"Are you kidding? This place is so cute" May said, as she twirled looking up at the house.

"Well c'mon you guys" Megan said as she led them upstairs. Drew looked around, there were many pictures of pokemon along the walls.

"So, where are your parents?" Drew asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Oh, they're….they're um…away, they're scientists, and are always called away." Megan replied as she led them to a door.

"It must get pretty lonely here, by yourself." May said in a sad tone.

"Well, not really, I usually travel. But since I heard there was a contest here I came back." Megan said smiling.

"That's pretty cool." May said smiling as the trio walked into the first room.

"It's strange your house is really far from town." Drew stated, noticing how far from town they had walked, infact it was almost half way from the next town, deep in the woods.

"I guess, but my parents built the house here, so they'd be able to study the pokemon in the forest, well that was before they went onto other bigger things." Megan said, a sad smiled formed as she remembered the happier times with her parents.

"Well anyways, it's a good thing our house has so many rooms, May this one's going to be yours, is that ok?" Megan said turning toward May.

"Yup, this will be just fine, its so cute." May replied as she sat on the pale yellow and pink bedsheets atop the bed.

"Well, Drew, your room is right in between mine and May's, it's the next one." Megan said walking out, with Drew following.

May looked around the cute little room, the walls matched the bed spread. It went in a pattern of yellow wall then pink, and so on. May placed her bag on the mahogany desk and went back to laying her head down on the pale yellow pillow with a big sunflower. May looked at the clock, it was only 5:15, but her eyes drooped and soon she was asleep.

Blue eyes fluttered open, the brunette rubbed her eyes, trying to take bring them out of their dazed forms. Adjusting her eyes, she glanced back at the clock, it was now 6:55.

"Wow, I've been out for more than an hour" May said to herself in surprise. She wondered where everyone else was, so she left the room. Knowing that Drew's room was right next to hers, she wandered over to the door beside her own bedroom.

Slowly she opened the door, not wanting to disturb Drew. Opening the door, her eyes went wide.

Drew's head turned to face the door, as did Megan's, there stood at the door, stunned was May.

May felt her heart shatter, just a few seconds ago, Drew and Megan were on the bed, the purpled hair girl ontop of the green haired boy, and they were kissing. May felt heat rising to her cheeks, and tears swell up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

Quickly she shut the door. "S-sorry, I-I didn't realize…" May said as she ran. _I cant let him see me like this._ She thought as she headed out the door.

While back in the room, Drew pushed (but not too hard) Megan off of himself and ran after May. He opened the door, unable to find her, and so he went outside to search for her. But she wasn't anywhere to be found, and he hadn't a clue as to where she would've gone.

Soft sobs could be heard, coming from the base of a tree. A young brunette wept into her arms, as she cradled herself. _It's not like I should be surprised. I mean, Megan is a hundred times prettier than me, so why shouldn't Drew like her? It's not like he'll ever like me or anything. _

_I'm just a failure in his eyes, he hates me, he does I just know it!_ May thought, as she let out all her anger and sadness. Her heart had ripped into a million pieces, and there was no way of putting it back together. May stared out across the field as tears trickled down her face. The memories came flooding into her head, from the first moment she had met him to what happened recently. Everything she'd gone through with him, _but I don't know a single thing about him. I never tried to learn anything about him. I don't deserve him, Megan's probably going to be better off with him. She's a lot better for him than I'll ever be. _

While back in the house, something started shaking inside May's bag. Suddenly a white glow appeared and out came Pichu. It shook its head and went to find his owner. He sniffed the air and raced off in the direction of the scent of his owner.

"PICHU!!" came the overjoyed voice of the pokemon, as it's tail bounced behind it and it's ribbon flew in the air.

May looked up to the familiar voice and was greeted by her Pichu. "Pichu!" Pichu said, as it extended its arms and leapt into May's lap.

"Hey Pichu." May said, trying to cheer up, for the sake of her little friend.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked worriedly as it saw May's tear stained face.

May shook her head, "It's nothing." May said wiping them away and getting up, as Pichu leapt onto her shoulder. The two headed back to the little house together.


	8. What's going on?

Ch.8

May had just walked back into the house when she saw the green haired boy. He was feeding his pokemon when the brunette had entered. Immediately he looked up to see who it was.

"May" he said standing up, his eyes were hard to read, and his expression was one of seriousness.

"Look, about what happened…" he started off, but then looked down out of embarrassment, the brunette passed by him.

"May wait." He pleaded with her as his hand stretched out to stop her. She stopped, and without facing him she replied, "Look Drew, what you do is none of my business, if you like Megan than fine, you don't have to explain yourself to me…we're _just_ rivals…" May said, her voice cracking at the last part, and so she ran up to her room. Pichu had jumped off of May's shoulder upon entrance into the house, to go and eat with the other pokemon.

Drew sighed, _"Roselia, roseri!"_ Roselia said as she looked up at her trainer. Drew looked down, his emerald eyes looking down at his companion.

"She's not going to listen to me, there's no point in running after her, Roselia. Besides…she's made it very clear about our relationship…we're _only_ rivals…" Drew said the last part as he looked back up at the stairs.

Back in the room, May had begun to cry again, she couldn't suppress the sobs that escaped her lips. She couldn't remember a time when she was so shattered and broken, never had her heart felt such a pang of sadness. It was tearing her up inside, it was as if something had just pierced her heart, and there was no way of stopping the bleeding. May longed for Drew to come to her and comfort her, to tell her that he loved her and that she was safe. That what she saw was a horrible dream, and that he loved her and only her.

May's poor heart was crying along with her, _Why does it hurt so much…? I never realized that just one boy could cause me so much misery, I never thought I could love someone so much, that its hurting me like this._ May thought as her tears rolled down her cheek.

_I cant stay here, I just cant! Not with him, or even her, this is just too much to bear._ May thought as she got up and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror, _Look at me, I'm so ugly, why did ever think that there might be a chance for Drew to like me? Gosh, I'm such a loser, thinking that jus t because he acted nice to me once or twice that he could harbor any feelings for me._

May walked out of the bathroom and went back to her room to get her bag. Slowly she walked down the stairs, not wanting to bump into Drew or Megan, it would be very uncomfortable if she did.

Slowly she crept down the stairs, wincing every time the stairs creaked. On the table she saw her Pichu eating an apple happily.

"Pi-" May cut her excited little companion off before it made too much noise, by placing one finger up to her lips.

May then motioned Pichu to hop onto her shoulder, and although very confused Pichu obeyed. Just as May was about to turn the knob, a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" came the voice that sent daggers to her heart. She knew that voice, all too well.

"Look Drew, I stay out of your business, you can stay out of mine, ok?" May said in a cold manner. "Besides, its not like you would care anyways." May mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Drew had heard her.

"What makes you think I don't care about you?" Drew asked, a little hurt that she would think this, after all they had gone through.

May's face turned a light shade of pink as her heart skipped a beat. _He cares about me?_ May thought, unable to answer, feeling her throat dry at hearing this.

"May? Are you ok?" Drew asked as he took a step closer to her. May turned around, trying to mask her emotions.

"O-of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine!?! 'Cuz I'm PERFECTLY fine!" May stuttered while waving her hands in the air trying to pretend to be ok.

Drew sighed mentally, _Atleast she's back to normal…I think…_ The green haired boy cocked his eyebrow at the weird way May was acting.

"Well where were you planning on going? You weren't planning on leaving after dragging me here, I mean you weren't going to ditch me here, were you?" Drew asked, the arrogance in his voice was back.

O-of course not! I –I wa- I was going…for…um…a walk! That's right! I was going for a walk!" May said as she pounded one hand into the other.

"Well I wouldn't if I were you. It's pouring outside." Drew said as May turned her head towards the nearest window. To her dismay the boy was right, it was raining.

"Well I guess I might as well go back to my room then." May said, her head hung low and walking up the stairs. Then it hit her, and suddenly she raised her head and looked around. Drew chuckled at this, "What's the matter now?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Where's Megan?" May asked, a bit curious as to where the girl who ruined everything for her was.

"She went out a while ago, said she'd be back pretty late." Drew replied while looking at the ground.

"Oh, I see." May said, she too looked at the ground, an uncomfortable mood had settled between them. Suddenly a lightening flashed and seconds later thunder boomed, making a certain brunette jump.

"Ahh!" May screamed in surprise, having been surprised May had lost her balance and so she fell.

"May!" Drew yelled as he ran to catch her.

BOOM….

The green haired boy opened his eyes, and blushed. Ontop of him was the brunette, in a most uncomfortable position.

"May…you can open your eyes now." Drew said noticing the girl had her eyes closed.

Slowly she opened one eye after the other. "He..he… I guess the thunder and lightening just surprised me." May said getting off of Drew. The two sat up, and faced each other.

"You ok?" Drew asked.

May nodded, "Yup" she said smiling.

Suddenly the lights went out, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" May's high pitched scream was heard. Drew panicked, what had happened?


	9. Illuminate

Ch9.

"May, what's wrong?!?" Drew asked out in desperation. May clutched Drew's shirt tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"I…I…felt..something….against my leg" May stuttered, as she burrowed her head deeper. Drew's eyes scanned his surroundings, it was pitch black, but the occasional lightening lighted up parts of the room.

Then he saw it, a small bundle cuddled up a few centimeters away from May. He laughed, a deep hearty laugh. May felt his laugh and brought her head up to face him. Although she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew where it was.

"Why are you laughing?!?" May said, getting upset. Although she was quite scared, it was making her mad that Drew was laughing at her.

"May, that "thing" you felt was Pichu…" he said pointing into the darkness. May's eyes scanned the area, but she could not see anything.

"Pichu?" it was barely a whisper, for she was still frightened. However, Pichu's good hearing enabled to him to hear his master.

"Pi—chuu" it said, it's voice quivering. It hurriedly ran into May's arms, who in turn cuddled him against her.

"You must have been scared," she said as she stroked his fur, noticing how he was shaking slightly.

Momentarily, the lights had come back on, and May's mind was at rest again. Drew and May had been talking for some time, of nothing in particular, when the door slammed open.

In came a soaked Megan, Drew ran to her immediately, as May watched with a heavy heart.

"I'm going to bed now" May said as she got up to go to her room. Drew turned to watch her leave, something told him to go after her and stop her, but then he remembered the shivering girl standing beside him. She had been gracious enough to let them stay here the night, he had to tend to her.

"You ok?" Drew asked with concern in his voice. Megan looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be fine." She said in a sweet voice. Drew helped her to her room and was about to walk to his when he saw the light coming from the room May was staying in.

He walked to the door way, the door was open, only a crack. He saw May sitting on her bed clutching a pillow. Her eyes were blank, she was just staring at the bed, as if she was in deep thought. Drew smirked as he opened the door and let himself in.

May lifted her head to see who it was, her heart beat quickened at seeing who it was that was standing at the door way. He had that same grin plastered on his face, it brought about nostalgic feelings within May.

"It's funny….you kinda looked like you were in deep thought just now." Drew said to the girl.

"For your information I was in deep thought." May huffed at him.

Drew chuckled at hearing this, "Well don't think too much, you might just hurt yourself."

May wasn't in the mood for his teasing. "Look Drew, why don't you just leave me alone." May said as she fell onto her stomach, not wanting to face him.

Drew quirked his brow at her. '_What's wrong with her?'_ Drew thought as he walked out gently closing the door.

Drew sighed and went back to his room. The night passed by quickly and morning came. May awoke in her bed, and stretched.

Her blue eyes scanned the room, she quickly got up and dressed. After getting ready she packed her stuff and walked over to her bed. She quietly woke Pichu up and together the two made their way downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going this early?" came a voice from behind May. This startled May, making her fall down the stairs, she heard a stifled laugh from behind her.

"You ok?" the green haired boy asked her. May swore she heard something that resembled concern in his voice, but that was impossible.

"I'm just peachy!" she shot back, getting up without taking his hand which Drew had offered her.

"So like I said, where are you going?" Drew asked again.

"It's not any of your business." May said with an attitude.

"Look May, I don't know what's gotten into you, but enough with the attitude!" Drew yelled.

May looked at him startled, she remembered Drew yelling at her only once, but this….this was different. May fought back the tears that were about come, and clenched her fists.

"What's it to you if I got an attitude?!?! I mean it's not like you care what's going on in my life. So why don't you just go back to your little girlfriend Megan and get out of my life!" May said, her voice cracking, and tears trickling down her face.

"May" Drew said, quietly and a bit sad. It hurt him to hear all that come from her.

"This isn't about the kiss…is it?" Drew asked quietly.

"Of course not! Why would I care?" May said as she clutched on arm with her other hand and turned away.

Drew ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "Look, about the kiss," Drew began, taking in a deep breath.

"It was accident…" he finished, trailing off.

"An accident?!?" May said, about to blow up on him, "How do you kiss someone by accident!?"

"I-I don't know…it happened all so fast. First she was telling me about how she admired me, and the next thing I know, she's kissing me." Drew tried to explain himself.

"And you didn't kiss her back?" May asked.

"Of course not!" Drew said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why were you holding her?" May asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes once again.

"I wasn't holding her, I was trying to get her off of me" Drew said quietly as he looked down to the ground.

An uncomfortable silence befell the two, Pichu's blue eyes went back and forth between the two teens in the room.

"So…you don't like her…?" May said, breaking the silence.

"Of course not, I like y-" Drew stopped himself, what was he thinking? He almost confessed his love for May.

"You like?" May asked as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing…let's just drop the conversation…ok?" Drew asked as his face became a pinkish color.

"Fine." May said as she wiped her tears and smiled at him. Drew smiled back, on the inside he was truly relieved that May was back to her old self.

"You know…it kinda seemed like you were jealous" Drew said with a smirk. May's face turned a deep shade of red.

"W-what?!? J-jealous?? Ha ha ha!" May said, fake laughing, to hide her embarrassment. "That's a good one, why would I be jealous? If anything I felt sorry for Megan that she was almost with _you_" May said, trying to cover it up.

"Oh really?" Drew said, suspiciously.

"I thought we dropped this convo" May said quickly, not wanting to keep going down this road.

"Fine, whatever" Drew said flicking his hair. Just then May had noticed her Pichu on top of a cabinet.

"Oh my gosh! Pichu get down from there before you fall!" May yelled, panicking. Drew followed May's gaze to the Pichu, who had now lost his balance and was about to fall.

May ran forward to catch Pichu, forgetting that Drew had been right in front of her. The two crashed into each other, while Pichu did some summersaults and glided down to safety like an acrobat.

"Pichu!" May yelled as she rubbed her head and looked up to see Pichu on the table happily eating an apple.

"Urg, May! Get off!" Drew yelled from under May.

May looked down and blushed, "He…he…my bad…sorry" May said, and just as she was about to get up the door opened, revealing a stunned Megan.


	10. And so it ends

Ch10.

"No! This isn't suppose to happen! Drew is suppose to be with me! He's mine!" Megan yelled angrily as she dropped the bags she was holding, revealing many different vegetables.

"Get off of him May! Drew and I are together now!" Megan yelled angrily. Obediently May got off of Drew and the two stood up, staring at the dark purple haired girl strangely.

"Look Megan, you and I are _not together_." Drew stated, stressing the last part.

"But-but the kiss! Didn't that mean anything to you Drew?" Megan asked, giving him a pleading look.

"_You _were the one that kissed _me_. I already told you, there's someone else for me." Drew answered. Hearing this May turned to look at the boy standing beside her. _'Some one else for him?'_ May thought, losing hope.

"No! No! No!" Megan yelled as she stomped her feet. "You're not getting away with this that easily!" Megan yelled taking out a pokeball.

"Go Jolteon!" Megan yelled releasing the electric pokemon. "Joltt!" it hissed as it glared at the two teens.

"Jolteon, use thunder wave!" Megan order, a jolt of lightening was released from Jolteon's body and headed straight for May and Drew.

"Pichu!" Pichu screamed as it stood in front of May and Drew and sent out a weak thundershock. Unfortunately, Jolteon's thunderwave overpowered it and all three of them were trapped in the thunderwave, preventing them from being able to move.

"Now I've got you!" Megan said menacingly. Just then a tall man walked in, standing next to him, May's and Drew's eyes widened in shock.

"_You?_" Drew said in disgust as he looked at the older man. The man flung back some purple locks, behind his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha, ho, ho, ho!" came the high pitched, ear piercing laughing. He had a hand placed over his mouth, to give him a diva look.

"HARLEY!?!" May shouted in surprise.

"So glad you remembered my name hun." Harley spat at the girl.

"Wait-what are you and her doing…together?!?" Drew asked, quite irritated.

"Oh, Drewsy poo, didn't I mention to you earlier?" Harley sneered. Clearing his throat, he held his hands out toward Megan to introduce her. "Let me introduce you to my wonderful and darling little cousin." Harley said laughing menacingly.

"WHA?!" May and Drew yelled in unison. "Y-you and her!?!?" May stuttered surprised.

"Oh gross…and she kissed me!" Drew said sticking out his tongue. Megan gave him an angrily glare.

"You coulda been saved, but no! You just couldn't get over your little girlfriend! I don't get what you see in that loser!" Megan said mocking them.

"Ha ha ha! Now I've got the both of you! Finally I can get my revenge on you two losers!" Harley said while pointing and laughing at the kids on the floor.

"You're not getting away with this Harley!" Drew growled at the older man.

"Pichu…try and see if you can break the hold of thunderwave." May whispered to the mouse pokemon beside her.

"Picha" it said nodding. While Drew and Harley were having a battle to out do the other in insults, Pichu was desperately trying to break thunderwave. Finally it accomplished it's tasks and the three of them were free.

"Gr…so you broke my thunderwave, did ya? Well let's try spike cannon on for size!" Megan said pointing at the three. Her Jolteon growled before the fur on it's back glowed and released sharp spikes.

"Pichaa!" Pichu yelled out in pain as it took a direct hit.

"Pichu!" May said as she ran to pick Pichu up in her arms. May glared at Megan, "Pichu take a break, you've done good." May said as she took out a pokeball.

"Go Blaziken!" May ordered as she released the red and white pokeball.

"Blaze!" the red and yellow feathered pokemon roared as it stood facing his opponents.

"Come on out, Sneasle!" Harley said releasing his cat-like pokemon.

"Two against one isn't fair, let's even it up a bit, come on out Scizor!" Drew said, sending out the metallic bug.

The battle between the four raged on, and in the end May and Drew came out victorious.

"Hey, Pichu, you up for one more attack?" May asked as she winked at her Pichu.

"Chu!" it said with a mischievous look in it's eyes.

"Pichu, send 'em flying with thundershock!" May said as Pichu complied.

Pichu sent Harley, Megan and their pokemon flying.

"Alright! I've always wanted to do that!" May said as she hugged her pokemon.

Drew flicked his hair before he headed towards the door. "Hey Drew, where are you going?" May asked as she watched the boy walk away.

"Well now that's over, I gotta get going May, I got lots of contests to win, unlike you" He said teasing her. This got May bit agitated.

"For your information I'm gonna be at every single one of the contests!" May yelled back.

"It's nice to know that you're that committed to cheering me on." Drew said smugly.

"I'm afraid I'll be too busy beating you" she proudly boasted.

"Well I gotta get going, so later" Drew said as he waved and left. May watched as he walked away, it was a nostalgic feeling. He had always left just like that.

"DREW!! WAIT!!" May said catching up to the boy.

"Yea?" Drew said as he turned and gave her quizzical look.

"I just wanted to say…um…good luck!" May said, quickly she gave him a peck on the cheek and left, taking a different route. Drew stared at the girl in wonder, _'She's sure is something, man this girl never ceases to surprise me.'_ He thought as he traced the spot she kissed with his fingers.

_'Drew might have someone else he likes, but I'm not gonna give up.'_ May thought as she walked away, holding back the urge to jump up and down for joy.

**Yea, yea, I know, this one was horrible…but I kinda wanted to finish this story….so yea…that's the reason for the rushed ending xD **


End file.
